


Tan sólo con una mirada

by Lau2997



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Smut, aokaga - Freeform, kurokise, much fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau2997/pseuds/Lau2997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién diría que encontrarías al amor de tu vida jugando en la cancha cerca a tu casa? Y peor aún ¿Quién diría que iba a ser amor a primera vista, que tu corazón lo identificaría con tan sólo intercambiar una mirada?<br/>Esto fue lo que le pasó a Kagami Taiga un día común y corriente. No era algo que esperara pero tan poco se arrepentiría de haber pasado por ahí ese día a esa hora, era algo que el destino le tenía deparado y no era nadie para intentar cambiarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine 2016 del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de facebook

La primera vez que le vi él estaba jugando basket en la cancha por la que paso cada día para volver a casa, me quedé perplejo en ese momento, como si todas las fuerzas hubieran partido lejos de mi cuerpo dejándome estático, sólo mis ojos se movían para seguirle con la mirada. Lo primero que noté al verlo fue su piel canela, un color no muy común donde vivo pero que lucía especialmente bien en él, al igual que su cabellera azulada que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Después quede embelesado con sus hábiles movimientos de juego, parecía un animal salvaje, una pantera quizás por la fuerza y elegancia con la que realizaba cada jugada y sus saltos que hacían sobresalir cada uno de sus músculos y su atlética figura aunque su ropa no fuese muy ajustada, su presencia totalmente imponente.

A penas podía ver su cara con los rápidos movimientos pero en esos momentos donde logré hacerlo pude constatar que era un hombre atractivo, de facciones muy masculinas, era uno de esos hombres que probablemente tenía a todas las mujeres tras él, y por qué no algunos hombres también.

Por último pero no menos importante pude tener su mirada en la mía, sus ojos salvajes me observaban, eran azules, azules como lo más profundo del mar, tan intensos y feroces que sentí que podía ver mi alma y más allá. Mi corazón comenzó a dar brincos dentro de mi pecho y fue en ese momento que supe que con tan sólo esa mirada ya había caído rendido a sus pies, había sido víctima del amor a primera vista. Él había detenido su juego quedándoseme viendo con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hice antes de que se percatara de mi presencia; el sol brillaba detrás suyo, haciéndolo ver como un dios venido del mismísimo cielo, me dedicó una sexy sonrisa que detuvo mi pulso por un momento y luego lo llevó a mil por hora.

"Hola, ¿Quieres jugar un uno a uno?" me preguntó mientras se acercaba, sin obtener una respuesta de mi parte "Hey... ¿Hay alguien ahí?...oye..." dijo pasando su mano frente a mi cara para captar mi atención.

Desperté de mi trance un poco avergonzado al ver que estaba muy cerca de mí en su intento de hablarme.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?" dije genuinamente confundido y perdido.

"Te pregunté que si querías jugar un uno a uno conmigo. Supuse que por eso llevabas tanto tiempo viéndome jugar ¿O es que acaso te quedaste embobado con mi belleza y perfección?" me respondió alzando una ceja, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"¡O-obviamente estaba viendo tu juego aho!" replique con el ceño fruncido y un poco nervioso. Él solamente se reía a carcajadas al ver mi frustración.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no pretendía molestarte pero debiste haber visto tu cara, además sé que soy muy apuesto así que no se puede negar que atraigo a todos a mi alrededor, es inevitable" Dijo con aires de superioridad "... El caso es que acabo de mudarme a este lado de la ciudad así que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar en este momento, así que ¿Juegas o no?"

Yo había jugado el deporte durante toda la escuela así que sabía cómo hacerlo, además estaba prácticamente en igualdad de condiciones que él ya que nuestros cuerpos eran igual de robustos y había muy poca diferencia de altura así que no había razón para negarme.

"Vale, juguemos, pero no llores cuando pierdas" le dije con convicción y una sonrisa retadora dejando al lado la vergüenza de un momento atrás.

"No seré yo el que pierda... ehhh... tu... perdona pero ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Kagami, Kagami taiga"

"Yo soy Aomine Daiki" sonrió mientras apretaba mi mano en forma de saludo, yo apenas podía controlar mi corazón "Ya que nos presentamos podemos empezar el juego"

Comenzamos el partido al instante, los dos llenos de adrenalina por jugar con alguien que estuviera a nuestro nivel. La puntuación estuvo muy pareja y estuvimos jugando por unas 6 horas hasta que se hizo de noche pero en el último salto que hice me desconcentré y caí mal sobre mi pie haciendo que me tropezara con Aomine que estaba detrás de mío, tirándonos al suelo.

"¡Oi Bakagami ten más cuidado! No puedes andar ahí tumbando a tus contrincantes sólo porque vas perdiendo" Me reprendió mientras se sobaba el lugar donde se había golpeado con la caída"

"¡No fue mi culpa, sólo caí mal sobre el pie! ¡Y además de todo dices que lo hice intencionalmente! ¿Por qué lo haría si yo iba ganando? ¿Acaso eres un aho, Ahomine? Yo creo que sí" le dije enojado, cómo podía él osar decir que yo iba perdiendo si le llevaba como 2 puntos de ventaja.

"Lo que digas Bakagami, los dos sabemos que yo iba ganando" Respondió con su actitud de superioridad, que conforme pasaba la tarde me había dado cuenta que era una actitud crónica que ya me había sacado el quicio en algunos momentos.

Se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero, que debía dolerle aún, y me alargó una mano. La tomé para ayudarme a parar y cuando intenté apoyar el pie sobre el cual había caído, éste me dolió mucho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el pecho de Aomine mientras él intentaba no dejarnos desplomar en el piso de nuevo. Sus fuertes brazos estaban el rededor de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza en su bien formado pecho, lo cual a pesar de ser embarazoso lo considero afortunado porque de esa manera no podía ver mi rostro ponerse rojo nuclear como probablemente estaba pasando.

"¿Estás bien Kagami?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, sí, sólo me torcí el pie pero estoy bien" Intenté que la voz no me temblara de los nervios y la vergüenza "No soy una frágil damisela, Ahomine"

"Eso lo noté por tu forma de jugar, eres muy bueno, no tanto como yo pero aún así muy bueno." Su elogió hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y una sonrisa fuera hasta mi cara "Además tus saltos son estupendos, altos y fuertes, bueno todos excepto el último" agregó burlándose de mi estúpida caída.

"¡Grrrr! ¡Fue solo un pequeño error de cálculo!" le dije enmarañado.

"Hahaha, sólo estoy molestando. Oye, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde Kagami, ¿no tienes que ir a casa o algo?" preguntó.

"Oh sí, es verdad, tengo que volver a casa a llamar a mis padres" recordé, probablemente me van a regañar por no reportarme en todo el día.

"¿Llamarlos?"

"Sí, ellos están en los Estados Unidos viviendo, yo quise volver a Japón a estudiar así que aquí estoy viviendo solo pero debo llamarles algunos días de la semana, y hoy es uno de esos días entonces volveré a casa" le dije intentando dejar de apoyarme en su cuerpo.

"Se ve que te duele el pie así que supongo que necesitaras ayuda para volver a casa"

"No, no te preocupes, yo puedo, son sólo unas pocas cuadras para poder llegar" di unos pasos pero el dolor pudo conmigo haciéndome ir hacia adelante, pero antes de tocar el suelo Aomine me agarró.

"Yo creo que sí la necesitas" Dijo poniéndose de espaldas delante de mí "Súbete y yo te llevo"

Pensé en refutarle pero apenas podía caminar, y si me lastimaba más no podría jugar basket por un buen tiempo así que no había de otra. Me monté en su espalda y le indiqué hacia donde debía dirigirse. Hablamos de diferentes cosas por el camino para conocernos ya que éramos prácticamente extraños. Descubrí que él estudia medicina en la misma universidad donde yo estudio para ser profesor de preescolar pero por la diferencia de facultades no nos habíamos cruzado hasta ahora, también tiene un 'hermano menor', hijo de un amigo de su padre que perdió la vida en un accidente, que recién va a empezar a estudiar en la universidad también mi carrera, y tiene una hermana mayor que vive con sus padres. Me contó también que se mudó porque la casa de su familia es muy lejana a la universidad y se sentía ahogado con sus papás encima de él todo el tiempo. Yo le hablé de mi pequeña familia (mamá, papá y yo) y la razón por la que ellos estaban en otro país tan alejado. Él tiene mi misma edad pero yo soy mayor por casi un año, le gusta competir, le gusta ganar y, según él, nunca pierde en nada. Aprendí sus colores favoritos, la música que le gusta y otras cosas no muy significativas. Todo el camino mi corazón estuvo un tanto acelerado y de vez en vez me inclinaba hacia adelante un poquito más de lo normal para sentirlo más cerca de mí y, aunque suene extraño, oler su masculina esencia que desde ese día sería mi olor favorito.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio durante el resto del camino pero yo aún tenía una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza. Sabía que si no la hacía no podría pegar el ojo en la noche así que cuando estuvimos cerca a la casa decidí que debía hacerla.

"Oi, Aomine... ¿tu... tienes novia?" le pregunté con una inseguridad no propia de mí pero que ese día había aparecido por culpa de Aomine.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No, por nada es simple y pura curiosidad de saberlo. Alguien como tú de seguro que tiene una novia linda que te aguante"

"¿Alguien como yo? ¿Acaso intentas liar conmigo, Kagami Taiga?" me preguntó en tono burlesco pero con un toque de picardía.

"¡N-n-no! ¡Y-yo tengo novia! ¡N-no ba-bateo para el mismo e-equipo!" le dije en pánico. Por supuesto esto era parcialmente una mentira, aunque no era precisamente gay, tampoco era hetero, además en realidad no tenía una novia.

"Oh ya veo..." su tono de voz se apago un poco, incluso podría jurar que había un tinte de decepción en él "Pues yo la verdad no tengo novia porque hasta hace poquito rompí con la que tenía, pero si aparece alguien que quiera serlo probablemente lo considere"

Escucharle decir esas palabras trajo por un lado un gran alivio en mi pecho, él no tenía una novia ni nadie con quien estuviera saliendo, pero por el otro lado seguramente se iría con la primera persona que se le confesara y esa persona no sería yo. De ningún modo pensaba decirle que fue un amor a primera vista, no sería capaz de hacerlo porque además de ser embarazoso es muy difícil aceptarlo y expresarlo, especialmente para alguien como yo que tiene problemas con expresar sus sentimientos y emociones.

En menos de nada estuvimos en mi casa, me llevó hasta adentro y con una venda del botiquín del hogar me envolvió el pie lastimado para que pudiera caminar mejor y evitar un mayor daño. Intercambiamos números y nos despedimos para que él volviera con su hermano y yo pudiera llamar a mis padres. La llamada no duró mucho pero les conté del nuevo ¿amigo? que había conseguido, ellos obviamente estuvieron felices por mí ya que yo no tenía muchos amigos, solamente a Kuroko, a Alex y a Himuro. Luego de tantas horas de haber pasado jugando basket sumadas a que por primera vez sentí algo romántico así de fuerte como ocurrió con Aomine a pesar de que ni nos conociéramos, me dejó mental y físicamente agotado por lo me acosté en mi cama con la intención de descansar y quizás hablar un rato con Aomine por mensajes pero el sueño me ganó y me quedé dormido. Esa noche con lo único que logré soñar fue con la profunda mirada de Aomine penetrando en la mía, con su olor masculino y su cuerpo de adonis y su sonrisa que se le veía muy sexy. Nada mejor con lo que soñar.


	2. Parte 2

Al día siguiente me encontré con Aomine camino a la universidad, o más bien él estaba prácticamente esperándome en la puerta de la casa para, según él, "asegurarse de que mi tobillo estuviera bien y no tener problemas en llegar a clases si me caía o algo". Por supuesto este gesto me aceleró el corazón, pero sólo un poquito nada más. El idiota incluso intentó cargarme en sus hombros pero por obvias razones de dignidad y orgullo le dije que no.

Fue muy raro entrar con alguien de una facultad completamente diferente a la mía, pero para nada me molestó, bueno, hasta el momento que Alex me vio con el moreno. La loca amiga mía corrió instantáneamente hacia nosotros besándome en los labios como solía hacerlo pues fue una de las costumbres americana que adquirió mientras vivió allí, y para los que no saben ella es una amiga de infancia y su familia es cercana a la mía.

Aomine nos miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pude notar un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos pero no alcance a decir nada al respecto cuando Alex interrumpió.

"¡¡Holaaaa!! ¿Eres amigo de Taiga? ¿Sí?" dijo emocionada

"Ehhhh... sí..." respondió confundido.

"Ah, qué bueno, Taiga no tiene muchos amigos así que me alegra, que raro que no me te haya presentado antes"

"Pues es que hasta ayer nos conocimos, Alex" le dije.

"Ahh... ahora que lo mencionas, mi nombre es Alex" dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Aomine.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, estudio medicina. Tú debes ser la novia de la que Kagami me habló ayer, es un placer" añadió con el tono y la sonrisas un poco forzadas pero antes que ni yo ni Alex pudiéramos decir algo el teléfono de Aomine sonó.

"¿Aló? Sí... sí Kise... ya voy para allá, no tienes por qué ponerte a llorar... no, no te voy a abandonar... de qué mierdas estás hablando... ay, qué haré contigo" habló hacia el remitente en el otro lado de la línea mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz "Lo siento, me tengo que ir, ya van a empezar mis clases y si no llegó Kise se va a poner muy molesto y afligido. Nos vemos luego"

Me quede pensando y mi pecho comenzó a doler un poco ¿quién era ese Kise con el que hablaba? ¿Por qué le hablaba de manera tan dulce a pesar de que dijera malas palabras?

"Hey, Kagami, ¿le dijiste que yo era tu novia a ese apuesto chico?" preguntó Alex

"Ehhh... pues no exactamente.... Supongo que lo tomó así por culpa de ese beso ¿Por qué coño siempre tienes que besar a la gente así como si no importara nada? ¡Y justo tenía que ser en frente de él!"

"¡Pero si yo lo hago siempre y nunca te molestas! Pues ya ves, la próxima vez lo beso a él y no a ti Taiga ¡Humph!"

"¡NO!" grité sin darme cuenta "Quiero decir... no... no puedes... sería muy... raro para él"

"¿Por qué tanta efusividad por que no lo bese? ¿Eh?" me dijo burlona "¿Es que acaso te gustó el chico? ¿Por eso te quejaste porque te besara frente a él? ¿Eh? ¿¡¿Ehhh?!?"

"¡N-n-n-no! ¡No es así!" negué probablemente sonrojado hasta las orejas

"¡Awwwwn, que lindo! Sólo lo conociste ayer y ya te enamoraste, que ternura <3" dijo zarandeándome cual loca maniática.

"¡Dije que no Alex!" estaba más que achantado.

"Yo creo que Alex tiene razón, Kagami" dijo una voz.

Apenas escuchamos eso Alex y yo pegamos un brinco del susto, obviamente era Kuroko con su 'superinvisibilidad'.

"Que mierda Kuroko ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?"

"Desde que llegaron"

"¡WTF!"

"Bueno, el caso es que sí parece que te enamoraste, diría que a primera vista, Kagami. Se te notó cuando lo viste irse luego de hablar por el teléfono, tus ¿celos?, que te pusiste casi del color de tu cabello cuando Alex te dijo o en este momento mientras te estoy haciendo dar cuenta de que te gusta"

Efectivamente sentía la sangre subir a mi cabeza, nunca creí que fuera posible enamorarse a primera vista pero al parecer sí lo era y me había pasado a mí.

"Grrrr.... No puedo creer que mis amigos me estén haciendo esto... pero tampoco puedo negarles que no siento nada cuando lo veo... es que miren sus ojos y su cuerpo, además la manera en la que juega es espectacular y su olor es perfecto, incluso sus nalg..." me callé al darme cuenta que se me estaba yendo la mano con lo que estaba diciendo, lo que hizo más embarazosa la situación.

"¡Pfffffff! ¡Hahaahahahaha! Ya estas pero bien tragado de tu nuevo amiguito Taiga querido" dijo Alex riéndose estruendosamente pero se detuvo en seco "Oye... ¿pero por qué cree que tienes novia?"

"¡Porque me puse nervioso cuando intento flirtear conmigo y no supe que más decir! ¡Aghhhh!"

"Tienes que aclarar ese malentendido porque estoy más que segura que es atracción mutua, Taiga"

"En eso tiene razón Alex de nuevo"

"Sí, sí, ya lo se... ¡Ughhh! Pero también piensen que es la primera vez que me gusta alguien, ¡y peor aún, un hombre!"

"Igual te seguiremos queriendo"

"Alex, Kagami, tenemos que ir a clase, quedan 3 minutos para llegar"

"¡Por qué no dijiste eso antes Kuroko! ¡Hoy no puedo correr!"

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Me lastimé el tobillo ayer jugando con Aomine"

"¡Entonces no hables y camina! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo!"

Evidentemente llegamos tarde a la clase y el profesor nos miró como un culo pero llegamos al fin y al cabo. Las clases se pasaron muy rápido entre más pensaba la manera de corregir el malentendido que había causado. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más de lo que me habían dicho Alex y Kuroko, ya cada vez me hacía más a la idea de estar enamorado de un hombre, uno que había conocido el día anterior, uno orgulloso y narcisista pero que también había notado era muy solidario, cariñoso e indudablemente atractivo. Me envió un mensaje para que nos encontráramos para almorzar y como cualquier enamorado le dije que sí casi instantáneamente.

Al terminar las horas de clase invité a Kuroko y a Alex a ir conmigo, el peli celeste dijo que sí pero la rubia al parecer tenía una cita con Tatsuya (los que no lo conocen, mi otro mejor amigo Himuro, y el novio de hace 5 años de Alex), una cita para contarle de mi infatuación con el moreno y probablemente cansarlo hablando en su modo fangirl. Para ser sinceros yo no me aguantaría estar con alguien como Alex, es mi amiga y todo pero no, en serio alabo a Tatsuya y su paciencia infinita.

Aomine estaba sentado en la cafetería, y pude notar que tenía a un hombre rubio prácticamente pegado a su cintura lo que hizo que mi sangre ardiera. El rubio era un poco más pequeño que nosotros dos pero más grande que Kuroko y parecía una estrella de televisión con su sonrisa perfecta mientras hablaba con el moreno.

"¡Oi Kagami! Ven y te sientas aquí" dijo Aomine con una sonrisa al notar mi presencia.

Hice lo que dijo y me senté en su mesa. El rubiecito me miraba con detenimiento, como pensativo, quizás estaba celoso de que Aomine me llamara.

"¿Cómo les fue en las clases a tu novia y a ti Kagami?" preguntó.

"Pues en general nos fue bien"

"Aunque Kagami no estuvo poniendo mucha atención por estar pensando en otras cosas" añadió Kuroko asustando a Aomine mientras que el rubio se veía como embelesado.

"Ah... por cierto... éste es kuroko, uno de mis mejores amigos, tiene esa capacidad de volverse 'invisible' para los demás por su presencia tan ligera..." dije "¡Ahhhhh! Y antes de que se me olvide, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un malentendido"

"Pues dime, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Q-q-quisiera que fuera a s-solas..."

"No seas ridículo bakagami, puedes decírmelo, no creo que sea tan malo que nadie más lo pueda escuchar"

"¡H-hablo e-en serio, ahomine!"

"Oi, Kagami sólo dícelo de una vez" dijo Kuroko

"P-p-pero..."

"Bueno, el caso es que Kagami quería decirte que Alex no es su novia, solo lo besó porque es su costumbre de cuando vivió en América... yyyy... que se siente atraído por ti" dijo rápidamente sin que yo pudiera detenerle "Oops, lo siento Kagami, se me salió"

"¡¿Ves Aominecchi!? ¡Te dije que tenías que preguntarle antes de sacar a conclusiones apresuradas! ¡Además yo siempre tengo la razón! Te dije que le gustaste por todo lo que me contaste pero tu baka no me haces caso" dijo el rubio sorprendiéndonos ya que no había hablado sino más bien se había quedado mirando todo el tiempo a Kuroko "Ehh.... Y mi nombre es Kise Ryouta... sólo si querían saberlo... y si no también... ya me callo"

"No, sigue hablando, tu voz es muy agradable" dijo Kuroko con una diminuta sonrisa mientras Kise se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada musitando un tímido 'gracias'

"¿Entonces la rubia pechugona, Alex, no es tu novia?"

"N-no, ella solo es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, prácticamente me crié con ella"

"¡Ah que alivio! Ahora sí puedo cortejarte tranquilo porque sé que no tienes pareja" me miró mientras se mordía el labio "Además al menos ya sé que te gusto al menos un poquito"

Me sonrojé más ante sus palabras, en realidad quería salir corriendo de ahí por la pena pero me agarró del brazo sonriéndome cálidamente y se acercó hacia mi oído.

"Vas a ser mío Kagami Taiga" dijo, enviándome un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Lo que él no sabía es que yo ya había sido suyo desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"D-d-detente A-ahomine" dije para alejarlo aunque sabía bien que quería estar en sus brazos.

"Hahahaha" se rió de mi reacción pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo sonreía de una manera entre dulce y provocativa "¿Vamos a almorzar entonces?" dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"S-sí... yo quiero 20 hamburguesas" Aomine me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas pero igualmente me las compró.

El almuerzo se paso relativamente rápido y yo me sentía extasiado de felicidad, no había otra manera de describirlo. Por otro lado me fije en lo mucho que Kuroko miraba a kise, era una mirada que nunca había visto en él, provocativa y seductora, mientras que el rubio solo se retorcía de los nervios en la silla mientras sus mejillas, cuello y orejas se tornaban rojos; al parecer allí había una innegable atracción también, aunque nunca pensé que Kuroko fuera del tipo provocador.

Aomine y Kise tenían otras clases después mientras que nosotros dos no, así que acordamos estar hablando para encontrarnos de nuevo otro día todos, incluso Aomine pidió que invitáramos a Alex y por ende a Himuro, y antes de separarnos me dio un fugaz beso en la boca que me paralizó mientras lo veía alejarse. Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho y mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas. La sonrisa después de ese incidente no pude quitármela de la cara en todo el día.


	3. Parte 3

Durante el siguiente mes Daiki (Oh sí, dije Daiki, ahora nos llamamos por nuestros nombres :3 ) me invitó a salir varias veces con él, y no sólo como un par de amigos, sino a citas románticas, cabe decir que a la semana de comenzar a salir nos volvimos novios, algunos dirán que fue muy rápido pero nos pareció lo correcto. A pesar de que yo no fuera de esos súper románticos, me encantaba la manera en que Daiki me trataba, como sus ojos me miraban con amor, e incluso podía decir que un poco de lujuria a veces, me hacía sentir como en el séptimo cielo. Y pues yo por mi parte estoy seguro que lo miraba de la misma manera, por qué no hacerlo si así me sentía. Aunque a veces tuviésemos esas estúpidas peleas por nada a causa de ser tan dominantes los dos con todo, siempre lo arreglábamos más que nada jugando nuestros partidos de básquet, bueno, eso después de que mi tobillo dejó de doler. De vez en cuando nos besábamos, cada vez de una manera más profunda y caliente que la anterior, e incluso llegábamos a tocarnos un poco. Se podía decir que estábamos locos el uno por el otro aunque aún no habíamos llegado a hacer las cosas hasta el final, a causa de que siempre éramos interrumpidos por algo o alguien. Incluso Kuroko y Kise ya lo habían hecho... Ah... se me había olvidado decirles, Kuroko y Kise también comenzaron a salir, y aunque la mayoría pensaría que Kise era el dominante de la relación en verdad no era así, el rubio amigo de mi Daiki se volvía gelatina cada vez que Kuroko le hablaba o lo tocaba de alguna manera, mientras que Kuroko sacó su dominante interior, tenía a su rubito comiéndole de la palma de su mano y por eso le gustaba molestarlo cada que podía y lo ponía caliente en cualquier lugar, el pobre Kise a veces llegaba caminando de manera extraña a causa de tener a mi peli celeste amigo "allá" durante toda la noche.

Yo había decidido que debía poder consumar mi amor con Daiki, este día nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el del moreno que tanto me gustaba aunque por el otro lado me asustaba un poco, era algo que yo no había hecho nunca con nadie antes, y menos con un hombre, además siendo honestos todos sabemos quién va a estar abajo y por ende quién va a caminar como un pingüino al día siguiente. Incluso pedí consejos del novio de Kuroko, quien me dijo que debía usar mucho lubricante, MUCHO, porque si no podría salir muy lastimado ahí atrás viendo lo salvaje que era mi moreno con todo; también me dio ciertos consejos para prepararme a mí mismo y hasta me regaló un dildo (que no usé, quien sabe si ya había estado en el rubio... blehh); todo era muy embarazoso hacerlo por mi cuenta pero no pedí ayuda a Daiki, lo hubiese hecho como 1000 veces peor.

El día que escogí fue el día en que estaba seguro que no iba a haber nadie visitando mi casa de imprevisto (mis padres -.- ), Kuroko se encargó de tener a Kise en su casa y Alex había salido con Himuro, nadie nos iba a interrumpir. Daiki llegó a mi casa al rato de que lo llamé sin idea de qué ocurría. Abrí la puerta reposándome en el marco de ésta.

"Oi guapo, ¿quieres entrar por un trago conmigo?" le pregunté seductivamente.

"¿Por un trago? A mí me gustaría pasar y comerme a cierto sexy pelirrojo" me dijo, mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Estás de suerte porque yo quiero que cierto moreno me coma" le respondí un poco sonrojado, era raro que yo hablara así.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, hoy estas muy directo Taiga" se acercó a mi cuerpo tomándome por la cintura "Eso me calienta, y mucho" dijo en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

"D-D-Daiki..." fue lo único que logré decir.

El muy bastardo decidió morderme el lóbulo del oído de manera muy sensual.

"Ahhn... p-para... a-aún estamos a-a-afuera"

"Oh, es verdad, deberíamos entrar"

Apenas dijo eso me empujó hacia adentro de mi departamento, cerró la puerta (con llave obviamente para evitar gente inesperada entrando) y comenzó a besarme con furia mientras me apretaba contra la pared. Mis brazos pasaron a estar alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacía a mí, parecíamos animales hambrientos.

"Hmmm... qué bien sabes, Taiga..." decía mientras me besaba el cuello y me quitaba la camisa.

"Ahnn... D-D-Daiki.. hahh" yo sólo me derretía en sus brazos y gemía mientras entre sus manos agarraba mis pezones.

"Me fascina como gimes Taiga, es tan sensual, quisiera oírte así todo el tiempo"

"hahh.. C-cállate A-Ahomine... hmm"

"Pero si te encanta que te hable así bakagami" se rió mientras seguía toqueteándome "Si no preguntemosle a mini Taiga"

Pasó su mano por mi miembro cubierto por los pantalones haciendo que se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. De un momento a otro mis pantalones habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

"N-no... ahnnn" comenzó a mover su hábil mano por mi miembro de arriba abajo enfocándose especialmente en el glande. Me levantó como si no pesara nada y enredó mis piernas en su cintura, pegándome a él.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de poder hacerte el amor al fin Taiga, este mes ha sido muy duro, tenerte tan cerca pero no poder llegar hasta el final"

"A-Ahomine.. y-yo también... a-así q-que ha-ha-házmelo ya" dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, era en verdad muy vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta.

"Oh, esté tigre está muy necesitado, mejor le hago caso"

Su erección estaba prácticamente entre mis nalgas mientras caminaba en esa posición para llevarme a la habitación, rozando mi agujero que se contraía de la anticipación. Me puso de espaldas sobre la cama y siguió lamiendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro. Pasó su lengua deliciosamente desde la base hasta la punta centrándose en cada detalle mientras con su mano jugaba con mis bolas. En un movimiento rápido y experto metió toda mi erección a su boca masajeándola con su lengua y las paredes de su boca mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo haciéndome retorcer del placer y gemir como un animal en celo.

"D-Daiki.. ahhhnnn... ahh.. m-me v-voy... a c-correr... hmmmnnn"

El maldito se sacó mi miembro de su boca y dejó de tocarlo, yo gemí insatisfecho.

"Aún no mi tigre salvaje... quiero que lo hagas mientras te la meto... más bien ven y te haces sobre mí y te preparo"

Agarró un tarro de lubricante que estaba en la mesa de noche y se puso debajo de mí con mi parte baja prácticamente en su cara. Yo no lo había tocado pero aún así su miembro se izaba como si de una bandera se tratase, era mucho más grande desde esa perspectiva a pesar que yo ya lo había tenido en mis manos antes. Él se llenó la mano con lubricante al igual que mi agujero y comenzó por meter un dedo lentamente.

"Está un poco suelto, ¿te tocaste antes, tigre travieso?"

"S-sí... ahnn..."

"Hmmm... me hubiese gustado verlo... bueno otro día será" Dijo introduciendo otro dedo y moviéndolos en forma de tijera. Luego fueron tres y cuatro dedos dentro de mí, que movía de una manera deliciosa. Cada vez que rozaba mi próstata yo daba un grito de placer, un poco femenino para mi gusto pero encendían a mi pantera.

No podía ser el único muriéndome del placer así que tome la decisión de darle una mamada como nunca (aunque en realidad nunca había hecho una en mi vida). Metí su pene en mi boca despacito, imitando el movimiento que él había hecho antes, haciéndolo producir unos sensuales gemidos guturales que no había escuchado antes, pero cuando intenté meterla toda me atragante y tuve que sacarla para poder volver a respirar. Me sentí humillado por estar así, no era capaz de darle el mismo placer que yo recibía a Daiki, incluso se me salieron las lágrimas y un quejido de la vergüenza y la rabia conmigo mismo. Mi pantera me giró hábilmente para que quedara de frente con su cara y con su pulgar me secó lágrimas.

"Oye tranquilo tigre... es la primera vez que lo haces, ya aprenderás a hacerlo, pero aún así lo hiciste muy bien, se sintió muy rico mientras duró"

"¿D-d-de verdad?"

"Sí Taiga, todo lo que tú haces me encanta" dijo dándome un beso que me subió los ánimos "Ahora quiero meterla en ti, toda enterita y que los dos lo disfrutemos... ponte en cuatro, así será más fácil para ti"

Hice lo que Daiki me dijo, apoyando mis codos en la cama y subiendo mi trasero. Él se puso detrás de mí y me agarró por la cintura trayéndome más cerca, podía sentir la cabeza de su miembro en mi agujero.

"Necesito que respires hondo y te relajes lo más que puedas Taiga. Seré honesto y esto va a doler bastante si no estás relajado"

"S-s-sí... "

Abrió mis nalgas y fue introduciéndose lentamente. En verdad sentía que me iba a romper en dos.

"¡HMNNN!" Gemí del dolor.

"¿Estás bien Taiga? ¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"¡N-no!... ahh... s-sólo quedate a-ahí u-un momento... hmmm.. mi-mientras me a-acostumbro"

"Está bien..." dijo. Después de unos minutos me acostumbré a la sensación y le pedí que se moviera. Aún dolía pero era soportable, además no era sólo dolor.

"Ahhhnn... Taiga.... E-está tan caliente dentro tuyo.... Hnnn" su voz era ronca, sexy, quería oír más de eso.

"D-Daiki.. m-muévete... p-por favor..."

"Grrr... hmmn... c-como digas lindo tigre... tus deseos son órdenes.."

Como si hubiese apretado un botón él comenzó a moverse más rápido rozando mi punto g con su miembro en cada movimiento. Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo mientras con fuerza me agarraba de la cintura para que yo no me moviera. Parecía como si fuera un animal salvaje, era justo como había pensado que iba a ser en la cama. Sus estocadas eran rápidas y certeras, quemaban un poco pero me daban un placer inmenso, uno como nunca antes había sentido que hasta me hacía llorar un poco. En serio parecía una puta en celo con mis gemidos.

"T-Taiga... ahhhnn... me encanta... se siente m-muy rico acá..."

"Ahhh.... Y-yo.. I-igual... es.. ahhhnnnnn... t-tan bueno... hmmmmm... s-siento... ahhh... t-todo tu p-pene m-mo-moviéndose... ahhhhgggg... m-más..."

"Hnnnn... L-lindo y sucio tigrecillo... m-me encanta que.. hmmnnn... q-que hables así... q-quiero ver tu cara... hahh... m-mientras te corres..."

"¡Sí, sí sí!" dije con efusividad, a lo que él me volteó sin siquiera sacar su miembro, era tan hábil con esto. Puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a hundirse aún más adentro y más rápido que antes, mientras masajeaba mi miembro al mismo ritmo.

"¡Oh my god! ¡Oh yeahh... ahhhh! ¡¡Q-qué r-rico!! ¡D-Daahhhi!" comencé a gritar más fuerte que antes, incluso se me salió el inglés, ya ni pensaba coherentemente a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

"Grrrr... tigre mío... hmmmnnn... ahnnnn... tan sensual"

Su cara estaba envuelta en el placer, era la mejor imagen del mundo, sus ojos cerrados y fruncidos mientras se mordía el labio y las gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

"¡M-me voy a c-correr Taiga!" me advirtió.

"Ahhhh... y-yo t-también.. hmmm... ahhhh... ¡GOD! ¡MY GOD! ¡Sigue!"

Después de unos pocos movimientos ninguno pudo aguantar más el orgasmo.

"¡Ahhhhnn! ¡Dai! ¡Dai! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengooo! ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!"

"¡¡Grrr!! ¡¡Hmmnnnn!! ¡¡Taigahhhh!!" Gritó mientras sacó su miembro para retirarse el condón y venirse sobre mí, mezclando su semen con el mío que estaba desparramado sobre mi estómago pecho y cara.

"Hah...hahh..hahh.." nuestras respiraciones, aunque sincronizadas, eran entrecortadas.

"Taiga...hah.. te amo... demasiado.."

"Y y-yo a ti.. A-ahomine.. hahh.."

Daiki se rio al ver lo avergonzado que me hacía sentir decir eso. Cuando su respiración estuvo normal se levantó de la cama por una toalla y limpió todos los fluidos corporales que me cubrían ya que prácticamente no me podía mover. Luego se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura y yo lo agarré por el cuello para besarlo con pasión.

"Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Taiga" dijo dándome un corto beso.

"G-gracias a t-ti, a-ahomine"

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, incluso desde que te ví ese día me pareciste perfecto"

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho apenado por sus palabras, pero más por lo que diría a continuación.

"Y-yo m-me... me enamoré d-de ti... c-con tan s-sólo u-una mi-mirada... e-esa que me d-diste mientras y-yo te o-observaba e-en la c-cancha"

Daiki me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi cabeza tiernamente.

"En serio te amo Taiga, siento que siempre lo haré"

"Y-yo t-también Daiki" dije cerrando mis ojos mientras él me besaba el cuello cariñosamente.

Esa noche pedí poder estar con Daiki toda mi vida, no me imaginaba una vida sin él.


	4. Parte 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bodaaaaa!!!!!!!

6 años después...

Era el día, al fin me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida después de tantos años juntos. Decidimos tener una boda al aire libre en la playa, así que ahí estaba yo, vestido de blanco, hecho un manojo de nervios como nunca en mi vida.

"¡Taiga! ¡Relájate! Pareces un robot caminando" me regañó Alex "Daiki va a pensar que no quieres casarte si entras caminando así hacia el altar"

"Alex tiene razón Taiga, además, se supone que es el día más importante de tu vida después de haberte graduado, te casas con el amor de tu vida, yo ya estoy con ganas del día en que me case con mi bebita linda" Himuro agarrando a Alex para besarla.

"¡Ay como te amo Tatsu-chan! Sólo dos meses más y seré toda tuya amor" le respondió la rubia.

"Oigan dejen de tocarse o no van a llegar a la boda por estar follando, nunca los perdonaría.

"Buuu... qué aburrido Taiga... nos dañas la diversión" dijo Alex con un puchero mientras yo la miraba rayado.

"Kagami, ya es hora" entró diciendo Kuroko asustandonos a todos.

Me quité todos los malos pensamientos de encima y me dirigí hacia el lugar de la boda. En cuanto llegué lo primero que noté fue la bella decoración, cortesía de Alex y Kise, luego el montón de gente que había, junto con mi familia y la de Daiki. Por último dirigí la mirada al altar, ahí estaba Daiki, mi Daiki, el único amor de mi vida, con lágrimas en sus ojos al verme entrar. Se veía extremadamente apuesto con su traje negro. Mi madre me agarró del brazo para acompañarme hasta llegar al lado de mi futuro esposo que me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual que la mía.

"Queridos conocidos, amigos, familias hoy nos encontramos aquí reunidos bajo los ojos de Dios, para reunir a estos dos hombres en sagrado matrimonio.

Mientras el padre hablaba Daiki tomaba mi mano para que los dos supiéramos que todo esto sí estaba ocurriendo. Era un momento hermoso, uno que nunca ninguno de los presentes iba a olvidar. Los dos sonriéndonos mientras en silencio musitábamos cuánto nos amábamos.

"Taiga y Daiki han escritos sus votos para cada uno. Daiki, puedes decir tus votos" se dirigió el padre hacia mi ya casi esposo.

"Taiga, desde el momento que te ví supe que eras el indicado para mí a pesar de haber sido jugando básquet. Te he amado cada momento más, todos los días que paso contigo son los mejores de mi vida. He podido compartir muchas cosas contigo, me has acompañado en cada momento, fuese malo o bueno, y a pesar de las discusiones que hemos tenido el amor siempre ha triunfado para los dos. No imagino tener una vida sin ti, mi tigre, eres lo más especial que pueda existir para mi, daría hasta mi vida por ti, porque te amo y siempre lo haré. Seré sincero y diré que me aterra la idea de perderte algún día pero sé que siempre estaremos juntos, incluso en el más allá porque somos el uno para el otro"

No aguanté las ganas y me tire a abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento y sin palabras, él se encargó, como siempre, de limpiarme las mejillas con sus pulgares dándome una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo el universo.

"Taiga, puedes decir tus votos para Daiki"

Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmarme.

"Daiki, mi amor, como alguna vez te dije hace años, me enamoré de ti con tan sólo cruzar nuestras miradas, claro que en ese momento no lo acepte, pero luego supe que no se puede detener lo inevitable, y para mí fue poder tenerte a mi lado. Me encanta todo de ti, incluso cuando te pones molesto por cualquier pequeñez o cuando eres un egoísta, eso es lo que te hace ser tú. Eres mi primer amor y la persona más importante de mi vida, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, por eso estamos aquí casándonos hoy. Me siento orgulloso de poder casarme contigo y llevar tu apellido por los días que vienen más adelante. Tú siempre me has acompañado y apoyado en mis decisiones, me has ayudado a triunfar y a ser mejor cada día. Te agradezco cada pequeña cosa que has hecho por mí. Siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites, incluso si me encuentro lejos de ti, te amo por hoy y por el resto de mi vida, probablemente siempre lo hice" terminé de decir con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Daiki.

"Hermosos votos" dijo el padre con una sonrisa "Los anillos por favor"

Kise se acercó con los hermosos anillos que elegimos, entregándonolos.

"Gracias Kise" dijimos ambos mientras él volvía al lado de su novio Kuroko.

"Que el Señor bendiga estos anillos que se han dado el uno al otro como símbolo de su amor y fidelidad. Amén" anunció el padre "Ahora Daiki, mientras pones el anillo en el dedo de Taiga, repite después de mí"

"Yo, Aomine Daiki, te tomo a ti, Kagami Taiga, como mi legítimo esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida" repitió mientras deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo.

"Yo, Kagami Taiga, te tomo a ti, Aomine Daiki, como mi legítimo esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida." Dije con la voz entrecortada mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

"Que el Señor bendiga estos anillos que se han dado el uno al otro como símbolo de su amor y fidelidad. Amén"

"Ahora los declaro marido y marido, por el resto de los días" anunció sonriente el padre "Pueden sellar sus votos con un beso"

Daiki me agarró y nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana.

"Te amo, querido esposo" dije con una sonrisa.

"Yo a ti, esposo de mi vida" me respondió Daiki besándome de nuevo, mientras los invitados e incluso gente de afuera explotaron en aplausos y felicitaciones.

Ese día, luego de la excelente fiesta que tuvimos incluso con un partido de básquet con amigos y familiares, consumamos nuestra unión durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Lo hicimos como nunca antes, nuestras almas estuvieron más conectadas que todas las veces anteriores, como si fuéramos uno, con el mismo latido, la misma respiración, las mismas emociones. No cambiaría ese día por nada del mundo, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Doy gracias al destino por habernos unido aquel día, por habernos hecho mirarnos el uno al otro, por mantenernos unidos hasta el día de hoy.


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las bellas familias :3

"¡Buaaaaaaaa!" Escuché el llanto de Takahiro, proveniente del patio, por lo que salí corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido y en cuanto me vio vino corriendo hacia mí, extendiéndome sus bracitos para ponerlos alrededor de mi cuello mientras hundía su carita en mi pecho.

"¿Qué pasó mi corazón?" le pregunté mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara "¿Te golpeaste de nuevo?"

"*snif* *snif*N-no.. E-es que... *snif*Hi-Hikaru me... me q-quitó e-el balón *snif*" me dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos "*snif* y-yo.. yo e-estaba jugando p-papi *snif*"

Takahiro es mi pequeño niño de 7 años, Daiki y yo decidimos buscar un vientre de alquiler para poder tener nuestro hijo después de tener 5 años de casados y afortunadamente encontramos una chica pelirroja como yo así que parece, aunque suene descabellado, que lo hubiésemos tenido entre los dos. Es un niño muy juicioso y le encanta el básquet tanto como a Daiki y a mí, pero es muy sensible a todo, tímido y llorón. Por el otro lado Hikaru, el hijo adoptivo de Kuroko y de Kise, a pesar de ser un año menor que mi hijo es todo lo contrario, es muy extrovertido y le encanta jugarle bromas al pobre Takahiro, claro que son bromas muy inocentes. Toda la vida los hemos mantenido juntos ya que para ahorrar costos vivimos los seis en una misma casa.

"¡Hikaru! ¡Ven para acá en este momento!" escuché la voz de Kuroko, asustándonos a todos "¿Cómo es eso de que le quitaste el balón a Takahiro?"

"¡Ah! ¡Hola papi Tetsu! Es que Taka-chan le estaba poniendo más atención al balón que a mí, entonces se lo quité" respondió Hikaru haciéndose el que no había hecho nada malo.

"Hijo, sabes que eso no se puede hacer ¿no ves que Takahiro está llorando?" lo reprendió Kuroko.

"Pero papi, yo quiero que él me vea a mí y no al balón" dijo haciendo un puchero como los que hacía Kise.

"¿Y por qué no le pediste que jugaran los dos o algo así?"

"Hmmm... la verdad no pensé en eso papi...sólo quería que me pusiera atención"

"Pues la próxima vez le dices algo, ahora ve y discúlpate con él porque lo hiciste llorar"

El pequeño Hikaru se acercó lentamente hacia donde estábamos Takahiro y yo, con el balón a sus espaldas.

"Oi... Taka-chan..." al oir eso mi bebé se pegó más a mi camisa mostrando un poco más de enojo e ignorando a Hikaru. "¿Taka-chan?"

"¡Humph! ¡N-no quiero ha-hablarte!"

"Lo siento Taka-chan... no lo volveré a hacer" dijo tocándole un hombro.

"Mi corazón, ¿por qué no escuchas a Hikaru?" le susurré pacito en el oído.

Takahiro se volteó aún con el ceño fruncido pero más dispuesto a escuchar al pequeño rubio.

"No me ignores... yo sólo quería que me vieras... lo siento mucho"

"P-pero si yo n-no te ignoro, s-sólo estaba c-concentrado e-en el juego"

"Taka-chan sí me ignora, siempre lo hace cuando juega ¡humph! yo sólo quiero que me vea a mí porque yo amo a Taka-chan... pero no peleemos por eso, yo se que a Taka-chan le encanta el básquet, así que ¿Me perdonas?" dijo mientras le acercaba el balón a Takahiro.

Mi pelirrojo hijo se quedó pensativo un momento aumentando la frustración en el pequeño Hikaru, pero luego agarró el balón que le estaban dando

"Hmmm... p-pues.. s-sí.. sí te p-perdono Hikaru"

"¿No estás enojado conmigo?"

"Y-ya no, n-no me gu-gusta pelear c-contigo"

"A mí tampoco me gusta pelear con Taka-chan porque yo te amo" afirmó, dándole un abrazo a Takahiro, quien felizmente lo devolvió.

"Y-yo t-también a-amo a H-Hikaru"

A penas dijo eso los ojitos de Hikaru se iluminaron al igual que su sonrisa y lo que hizo a continuación fue algo que ninguno de los que estábamos presentes esperaba. El muy pillo decidió darle un beso en la boca a Takahiro, uno muy inocente, pero un beso no obstante. Aunque a quien engaño, mis instintos para-nada-maternos me dicen que esos dos van a terminar siendo pareja en el futuro.

"¡Hikaru! ¿¡Por qué besas a Takahiro!?" gritó Kuroko del asombro y un poco molesto.

"¡Papi Tetsu! Tu besas a papi Ryou porque lo amas entonces yo beso a Taka-chan porque lo amo y el a mí"

Mi pequeño mientras tanto estaba como en un estado de shock con su carita toda roja pero agarrándose de la camisita de su rubio amigo quien lo abrazaba posesivamente. Sí, definitivamente esos dos iban a tener algo. Sólo espero que Daiki no se entere porque, según él, nadie le puede robar a su pequeño bebé.

"Ay dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Hikaru?" dijo Kuroko poniéndose una mano en la frente.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse, dejando entrar a Kise y a Daiki. Kuroko fue a saludar a su esposo tan efusivamente como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llegaba de su turno en el hospital. Yo por mi parte me quede acompañando a los niños y Daiki vino hacia mí, agarrándome de la cintura para darme un beso y abrazarme fuertemente.

"Hola mi amor, ¿te fue bien hoy?" le pregunté

"Sí mi vida, pudimos extraer todo el tumor así que la cirugía fue todo un éxito" me dijo con una sonrisa gigante, pero podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos. Prácticamente se había quedado toda la noche operando.

Después de graduarse, Daiki se especializó en cirugía oncológica, y con el tiempo y la experiencia se convirtió en uno de los cirujanos más importantes del país, además de pertenecer al equipo nacional de básquet. Kise trabaja con el pero en el área de pediatría, mientras que Kuroko y yo tenemos nuestra propia escuela preescolar. A fin de cuentas nos ha ido bastante bien.

"Me alegro mucho por ti y por la chica. Eres un héroe mi amor" le dije abrazándolo aún más "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti mi vida" me besó fugazmente.

"P-papa..." escuchamos la vocecita de nuestro Takahiro, quien aún se encontraba entre los brazos de Hikaru.

"Hola mi pequeño príncipe, ¿cómo estás?" saludó mi esposo a nuestro hijo un poco confundido por la posición en la que se encontraba con el hijo de Kuroko.

"¡B-bien papa! ¡Papa es mi héroe p-porque salva m-muchas v-vidas siempre!"

"Gracias pequeño, y tu eres mi campeón favorito" le dijo cálidamente "Ahora ven aquí a abrazar a papa"

El pequeño se salió rápidamente de los brazos de Hikaru y se fue hacía donde su moreno padre quien lo alzó en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas. Takahiro comenzó a reírse y a darle besitos a Daiki por toda su cara.

"M-me e-encanta que papa m-me dé v-vueltitas e-en el aire, p-pero q-quiero bajarme" dijo sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Daiki.

"¿Y eso por qué pequeñín?" cuestionó su padre.

"P-porque q-quiero i-ir donde H-Hikaru"

Daiki lo bajó y lo puso en el suelo sin comprender muy bien el porqué, mirándome para ver si yo sabía algo que él no. Por obvias razones hice como si no supiera.

"¿P-po-por qué quieres ir donde Hikaru mi príncipe?" preguntó mi esposo sonando casi herido.

"P-porque Hikaru y y-yo n-nos vamos a c-casar, papa. C-como tú y p-papi"

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Lo sabía!" Gritó Kise cual fangirl mientras Kuroko lo reprendía por estar pensando así de nuestros hijos.

Daiki por su parte aún no procesaba completamente la información, estaba paralizado. Le di unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que reaccionara y al parecer funcionó.

"¿¿Quééé?? ¿¿Cómo así que se van a casar??" mi pobre moreno no hallaba qué hacer, estaba como hiperventilándose del shock.

"Sí Aomine-san, Taka-chan y yo hemos decidido casarnos porque nos amamos"

"Tú, pequeño muerganito, no te vas a casar con mi bebé, ¡nadie lo va a hacer!"

"S-sí p-papa, s-sí n-nos v-vamos a ca-casar. N-no i-importa lo qu-que digas, n-nos a-amamos"

"P-p-pero... t-tú no puedes casarte Takahiro, tu eres mi bebé, mi príncipe, mi pequeño" dijo casi llorando Daiki.

"L-lo s-siento papa, p-pero y-ya tomé la d-decisión"

Daiki comenzó a llorar de la desdicha mientras yo le palmeaba la espalda.

"Shhh.. ya no llores... son apenas unos niños, no saben lo que dicen, así que no debes llorar tú gran bobo. Mira ya hasta se te están escurriendo los mocos" dije pasándole un pañuelo, en serio se veía ridículo pero al mismo tiempo era tierno, algo que muy rara vez podíamos ver "¿Por qué no mejor más bien subimos y te hago un masaje?"

Instantáneamente se calmó y dejó de llorar.

"¿Eh?" preguntó confundido.

"Sí mi amor, un masaje para que te relajes de todo el arduo trabajo que has estado haciendo" me acerqué, más a su oreja para susurrar "Incluso te puedo dar uno ahí, ya sabes, como regalo por comportarte tan bien como siempre lo haces y para celebrar tu éxito. Déjalos a ellos ser niños y vamos a hacer nuestras cositas de adultos en la habitación" dije mordiéndole el lóbulo para encender su botón, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Daiki me agarró como una princesa en sus brazos y nos fuimos a la habitación, no sin antes dejar a cargo a Kuroko y a Kise de los niños. Al menos por esta vez logré salvarle el pellejo al pequeño Hikaru pero en el futuro habría más de un problemas con eso y los celos de Daiki, pero ya cuando llegara ese momento veríamos como nos las arreglábamos, mientras tanto me iría a disfrutar del buen sexo con mi amado esposo.


End file.
